Revenge
by XeroInfinity
Summary: Endou and Goenji has been double-crossed by their friends. Their anger and hatred leads their resolve from saving them towards revenge. What will happen? Not that good at summaries ( Title previously Vesta )
1. Double-Crossed

**My first try at the Inazuma Eleven series... Hope you like it! **

**Please R&amp;R, it would help A LOT with me writing this**

**Title seems a bit off story at first but it'll be explained as the story progresses **

**P.S : Story gets... a bit shitty at the very end because I really couldn't think of anything at all, but oh well!**

Its the start of the second half. Nearly everyone on the field has fallen down, crumbling to the superior power of the Dark Emperors, the score was 12-0, in favor of the Dark Emperors. Endou and Gouenji still manages to stand back up despite their huge disadvantage.

" Come on guys, stand up, let's fight the-"

" Don't you still get it Endou!? " Fubuki yells " They're faster, stronger, and better than us. Why can't you just accept that we can't and probably won't beat them at our state. " he adds

" I can't believe I'm saying this but he's right Endou " Kidou said, anger and grief clearly visible in his expression.

" Kidou's right " Ichinose said

" We can't win this fight. " Touko adds

" We'll probably end up like scraps if this keeps up " Tachimukai adds

Endou couldn't possibly believe at what he was hearing from his friends. Mostly from Kidou, he considered Kidou as his best friend, and to hear that from him is simply just... heartbreaking.

" What are you all talking about! " Someone shouts, Endou scouts the field where the voice was coming from and it was from Gouenji. At least someone was still by his side.

" Of all places, why would you decide that giving up here and now is the right thing to do? " he tries to convince them, but his teammates have already fallen into despair. " Endou has always been by our side all this time, teaching is that giving up is never the right thing to do. Why? Why of all- "

" Shut up Gouenji. " Kazemaru cuts him off " Endou, Gouenji, can't you still see that all of the members on your team have given up already? They've admitted defeat, and the both of you are still fighting. " Kazemaru said grimly.

" I' ll tell you what, those of you who wants to get stronger, who doesn't want to keep up with that stupid, little brat's ( Endou's ) soccer. " Someoka said, but he got cut off by Kazemaru "Come join us, and I promise you. Unlimited power are yours for the taking"

At first, Endou and Gouenji had expected only a few would leave but, both of them became speechless when they saw that everyone from the team left. Even the managers managed to double-cross them. And in no time, they were given the Alieus Rock and replaced their uniforms with the same as the Dark Emperors.

" See Endou? No one but Gouenji stayed with you. Now, shall we finish the second half? " Kazemaru said with a smirk following.

Before having any time to object, Endou and Gouenji find themselves bombarded by multitudes of attacks from the opposing team, Gouenji was the first target as he was just in the way because Endou was their primary target. It was easy considering the amount of power the rock gave the opponent. Now they were past Gouenji. Endou was next.

" Now, captain? " Fubuki mocked him " Shall I put an end to this? " he added

" True Eternal Blizzard! " Fubuki shouts as he shoots the ball to Endou, the ball was fast so he was shot to the goal along with the ball.

" Hmph! What a weakling " Fubuki mumbled " I can't even believe he was our Captain. " Ichinose added.

Shoots came one by one and Endou was still standing up, as well as Gouenji, who has moved back near the goal to help Endou out. Both were exhausted because they were only two of them, and it was hard keeping up with the Alieus Rock. One more shot straight at them and both of them would surely pass out.

" I guess their at their limit, well... It's time to end this " Kazemaru said.

" Here comes Triple Boost! " Kazemaru, Kurimatsu, and Shishido shout as a much more powerful version of the shot was made. Gouenji reacted just in time and kicked back the ball with all his might, but ultimately fails, and he is shot to the goalpost. Yet he still gave Endou time to do...

" Hammer of Wrath! " Endou shouts as he stops the shot with all his remaining power and successfully stops the shoot but he falls to the ground as he has used up everything he's got. Kazemaru looked dismayed but just smirked and backed away.

Endou was going to stand back up but he heard the long whistle which said the match was over. Dark Emperors won 27-0.

Endou struggles to even get to his knees but he manages to do so after a while, helps Gouenji up, who was still hurt after being shot to the goalpost, and helped each other stand.

" How pathetic, this is all the great Endou Mamoru and the fire striker Gouenji Shuuya can do? " Tachimukai said, obviously mocking them.

" Hmph! I actually thought they would fight back a little, not that we would allow them to. " Someoka adds

Tears started to form on Endou's eyes as he couldn't believe on what his former teammates were saying. He knew that they would understand the most on why this is wrong, but it seems their crave for more power has gotten to them. He couldn't do anything for them, he doesn't deserve to be captain, he doesn't deserve to be captain...

Tears were falling thicker and harder as Gouenji patted him in the back and signaled him that they should leave the field. Voices of his former teammates, mocking them was heard throughout the field. Both couldn't even tell whose voice was whom.

_" Weaklings "_

_" Good for nothing... "_

_" How did he end up as Captain?.. "_

_" Anyone could have been a better Captain other than him "_

Both of them started running, they didn't know why but both of their feet started moving by themselves, regardless of the condition they were under. They were almost away from plain sight until Endou stopped, Gouenji wondered why but he just left Endou to do what he wanted.

" All of you... " he mutters in a sluggish tone enough to be heard by his former teammates " have been by my side ever since I met you, we've stuck together through hardships as a team... I never imagined that all of you would turn your backs so easily... " Endou said, choking back a sob " What happened to you guys? Soccer is meant to be enjoyed, to be fun... _DON'T YOU REMEMBER EVERY MOMENTS WE ALL SHARED AS A TEAM!_ "

His last sentence managed to break through the spell the rock gave them, at least momentarily. Memories of the team, winning through the Football Frontier, beating Genesis and freeing the kids who were under the Alieus Rock's spell, memories about Endou, how he manages to always bring the team's spirits up with just a few words, how his happy-go-lucky personality has a healing effect on the team...

However, it is short-lived as the grip of the Alieus Rock strenghtens on them. It has somehow, had a lesser grip on Fubuki and Kidou, as they were still capable of recalling what Endou has done for them, which appears to be impossible to those who have been controlled fully by the Alieus Rock due to the rock replacing or rather increasing the crave for power of the person under its control, therefore replacing his memories with pure, unsatisfied thirst for power.

It appears that Fubuki and Kidou had the same idea that they pretend to still be controlled by the Alieus Rock until they can find a way to break the spell their friends are under in.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Little did they know, their moves were being watched somewhere...

_*** In an unknown place ***_

" Those two seem to be worthy of being test subjects... " an unkown person said, the screen showing Endou Mamoru and Gouenji Shuuya leaving the soccer grounds with anger and disgust in their faces.

" Yes... They'd be perfect as test subjects for Vesta... " someone else said.

" I trust that you can bring them here, without them objecting of course... Kageyama Reiji " the other person replied

" Hmm... "

**Well, that's it. Hopefully, I'll be able to write the next chapter and upload it as fast as maybe next week... Again, thanks for reading!**


	2. Sprint For Our Lives

**Here's Chapter 2, hope you like it! :))**

**P.S: Please R&amp;R! **

**Disclaimer: Do I still need to mention the I don't own Inazuma Eleven or its characters. Only thing I own in the story is my OC. Usagi Kaiou, and of course the plot..**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

*** Back at Raimon ***

" Kazemaru, don't you think we should follow them... In case they try to tell about what happened to them? " Someoka suggested

"... You're probably right, if that's the case, then we just have to _finish _what we've started. " Kazemaru said, with an evil smirk following. " Fubuki! Someoka! We're following both of them, come on! " He ordered the two.

" Hai! " both said simuntaneously.

And they were on the move, the three of them running towards the forest at the back of the school. Unkowing to them that Fubuki's not binded to the spell anymore, but still he is given tremendous amount of power by the rock.

*** Forest ***

Both of them just left the field and ran deep within the forest at the back of the school...

Both of them just ran...

And ran...

And ran as far as their feet would carry them to. Luckily they found a clearing that was well hidden within fallen trees and tall, thick ones for them to be able to rest for a while after they left Raimon...

After resting by the clearing, both suddenly realized that they've had more injuries than they thought. For instance, Gouenji's forehead was bleeding due to him being shot head first to the goal post trying to stop the shot, a long laceration on his right leg, a slash by his left arm due to maybe running endlessly by the woods, and some scratches by his left leg. You could say that Endou was lucky, he only had some minor abrasions, scratches, and some bruises.

*** At a laboratory somewhere ***

" Kaiou... " someone said, face concealed within the dark.

" I see your having doubts about Endou and Gouenji, am I right? " Kaiou said, while still monitoring Endou and Gouenji by the clearing through a surveillance camera.

" Hmm.. As always, you're one step ahead on everything. " the man standing at the dark said, with a smirk following his sentence

" You have nothing to worry about... The Vesta Project is a computer-based program that feeds on the dominant negative feelings of the user. It uses that to produce inorganic cells that are not ordinarily present in the body. Those cells then multiply and scatter all throughout the body, thereby increasing the users power, stamina, flexibility, and more aesthetics important to soccer depending on what the injected program's database contains" He explained thoroughly " Once the base process is complete, the program initiates step two. Remodifying, once step one is complete. The test subject will then undergo tests to see if the program worked, if the user has some faults, step two is initiated, if it doesn't have one, subject will immediately proceed to last process Step Two quickly remodifies the inorganic cell's cell structure for it to modify the main body's cells into the inorganic cell's cell structure, once done, another series of test is conducted. When perfected, the last process is conducted. " Kaiou stops there, hiding his panting well enough that he looks like he's just breathing normally.

" Now, focus on having those two by our side... Kageyama " Kaiou said

" Of course, Kaiou-san " Kageyama smirked, not bothering anymore to ask about the last process, as he knew that it would go unanswered.

*** Clearing at the forest ***

" Gouenji, don't you think we should keep going now? So they won't catch up to us- " Endou fell to silence after he said that because of the faint noise nearing to them. Sounds of people stepping on dried leaves and twigs alerted him that maybe it was _them._

It was still too painful for him to mention even the team's name. So without hesitation, he grabbed Gouenji, who was situated beside him listening to the sounds as well, and both left the clearing fast yet quietly. Luckily, Endou was able to treat their wounds using only the plants around him. He never even knew that Endou was that knowledgable about them, he even made temporary bandages out of some long, broad leaves he didn't know about, but was refreshingly cool when it comes to contact with flesh.

Now both of them were running, not giving a f*ck on how loud were their footsteps. They thought of a plan to confuse them by taking irregular paths instead of a straight one, it was tire some but it kinda paid off as the sounds of footsteps following them ceased. They were relieved and started to slow down a little and get away as fast as possible...

**** Kazemaru's POV ****

They were at the base of quite an impressive lookong tree. It reached about 35 feet in height and had a really big circumference, some moss were at the base of the tree showing signs that it hasn't been touched in years. I sat down the tree and started to think of a way to track them

"Tch, we lost them! " I said in an angry tone " Hmm... " I snapped my fingers " Got it. Fubuki, go search northwest. Someoka, go northeast. I'll cover south, since maybe they decided to irregularize their path. They might have ended going back to where they started. " We'll meet back here in 30 minutes. Go! " I said in a commander-like tone.

" Hai! " was all their reply and we dispersed

" Hmm... Something's off with Fubuki, maybe the rock got the better of him... " He thought to himself as he laughed silently while he searched for the two.

**** Normal POV ****

Endou lead the way as they traversed the forest, Gouenji was still affected by his wound on his right leg and on his head. He still kept his composure and kept up with Endou, although he was slowed down by his wound. He still tried his best to keep from falling behind, because who knows what would _they_ do to them if they caught the both of them.

Both saw a clearing further up the road, they were relieved because all their running would pay off and they could finally rest. For a while of course until _they_ catch up to them again. As they were nearing the clearing, they noticed something by this clearing, they weren't sure what it was, they were nearing the exit...it was...was...a...a house!

As they exited the dense, dark forest. They come up to a house... Well, not much of a house more of a cabin. It was made of oak wood from their perspective. It looked abandoned because of the moss that was lingering all over the outside walls of the cabin. Beside it was a medium-sized tree that looked very old because of its horror-movie like look.

" Gouenji, should we stay here for a while? " Endou asked his best friend. " I mean, we can't go back yet considering _they're_ hunting for us. "

" Fine by me, but what about our families, how will they know we're safe? " Gouenji's question made Endou think for a moment, " I guess... they can't know where we are for now, but we'll let them know in one week maybe. " Endou answered.

"I think you're right..." Gouenji said sadly, he was really concerned about Yuuka, she always wanted his big brother by her side. " Well, I guess Yuuka has to wait... " Gouenji muttered to himself

.

.

.

.

.

As Endou and Gouenji entered the cabin. They were really surprised that the insides were in mint condition. The floors were clean, not a dust to be spotted, walls sturdy, furnitures were left untouchedd like the sofa, tables, chairs, and a lamp. The dining room was also part of the living room with a table and four chairs. Kitchen was just a small one, nothing more than some cabinets, a stove, a sink, and a fridge. There was only one bedroom but luckily, there were four beds in them each having its own nightstand. The bathroom was small, only containing a shower, the shower curtain, toilet, and the sink.

" I think we can live here for now. Eh Gouenji? " Endou said with a gloomy tone

" Yeah, after all its for only one week. " Gouenji replied in the same tone

" I think we should rest now even thought its still early, we had a pretty big fight today huh? " Endou said holding back his tears and sobs

" Uhuh... " was all Gouenji could mutter.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Someone watched from the forest avoiding to be seen, he immediately smiles and walks away, hoping to go back to their meeting point fast to report back. " I'm glad both of you are safe " he muttered

**** Kazemaru's POV ****

" 30 minutes of searching and no luck?! " I said angrily

" Relax Kazemaru, your veins will explode iff you don't relax. " Fubuki mocked, feeling sorry as he said that, but he's trying to not arouse suspicion around him.

I somehow noticed Fubuki was acting strange, although its probably just my thoughts, " He couldn't possibly be a traitor. He has the Alieus Rock with him. " I say to myself in my thoughts. He couldn't possibly overcome its powers now, could he?

I shake it from my head and focus on the matter at hand. Getting rid of Endou Mamoru and Gouenji Shuuya, they would just get in the way while we attain ultimate power, but how.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait! _That _could work...

" hehe " I mutter silenty

I focus back on what was Someoka saying.

" Yeah, lets go back and tell the other. They could probably help us anyway. " an obviously bored Someoka muttered.

" Don't worry, I think I got a plan for them to show up their faces again " I said, grinning evilly afterwards.

** **Normal POV ****

*** Laboratory ***

" I see you've done well Kageyama. " Kaiou said as he was watching Endou and Gouenji on his monitor, sitting on the couch staring at the ceiling thinking of who knows what. " They clearly fallen into our hands now. " The monitor was also showing some other views of the house, clearly there were two in the bedroom, three in the living room, one by the kitchen, and three showing the outside of the house.

" Now, you know what's next... " Kaiou said grimly, following with a smirk.

" Of course. "

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**There's Chapter 2, I left out too many questions to be answered... What is Kazemaru plotting? What is Kaiou going to do with Endou and Gouenji? ( I think part of the answer to that is in Chapter 1 ) and lastly... What will happen to Gouenji and Endou after this. Find out in the next chapter...**

**P.S : Please don't forget to review this. Will really help me with writing this**

**P.P.S : I'll try to post an image of Kaiou soon, so you can get a better perception of his image.**

**Thanks to all whose reading this.**


	3. Our Resolve

**Well, here's Chapter Three. I actually finished this in 3 hours. Hope you like it! Specially because I couldn't think of anything better than this AT ALL, but still. I tried my best...**

**P.S : Don't forget to review this Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IE or its characters. Only the plot and the OC's that will/might appear in the story.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Endou and Gouenji have been staring at the ceiling for almost an hour. Both were really deep in thought, probably because of the hardships they've had to face...

** Endou's POV **

I was just at the couch, staring at the ceiling for reasons I can't comprehend. I'm sure Gouenji feels the same way too, he wouldn't be by the other side of the couch, staring at the same direction as I am for nothing...

" Man... I never expected that they'd easily turn back on us just for winning... and worst of all, I did nothing! Nothing! " he thoght to himself, holding back his tears.

" I never thought this would be the resolve of all our hard training, all of the bonds that we shared together as one team, and... and... _all they do is betray me_. " he mumbles to himself tears falling like streams from his eyes.

I had a new feeling inside of me, it was like a feeling that someone like me would never even think of. I felt that I wanted...

.

.

.

I wanted...

.

.

.

.

.

_**Revenge.**_

" Yes. " he thought to himself " They need to learn their lesson, they need to pay for what they've done. "

** Gouenji's POV **

Both me and Endou are deep in thought of the sudden events that happened. I really couldn't comprehend in my mind on what happened, one moment we were fighting to free our friends from the Alieus Rock spell and then suddenly, we were deserted by our own comrades, beat us mercilessly, then treat both of us like dirt.

Specially to Endou, I know how much he feels about what happened. He's probably thinking about everything that we ( the team ) have went through. All the hardships that we've faced all together, about what he has done for them as captain, and about all of the bonds we had with each other.

I glance at Endou for a second and I immediately was shocked. Streams of tears were leaving the brunette's eyes, mumbling something under his breath, the once energetic and jolly Endou was now crying and blue.

.

.

.

" I can't stand this... " I look to my hands, they were clenched to fists without me even knowing. " I can't stand my best friend like this... They need to _pay_ for what they've done" I managed to mumble quietly enough for Endou not to hear. " I swear, I will get my revenge... " a tear slipping from his right eye

** Normal POV **

There they were on the couch, silent yet obviously waiting for the other person to start a conversation.

Apparently, Endou can't wait, and so did Gouenji as both thought the other wouldn't speak up. So, as if they planned it. Both stood up at the same time and faced each other with perfect timing. It was kinda funny but both decided not to laugh as this was not the time to enjoy.

" Endou "

" Gouenji " both muttered at the same time

Without hesitation, Endou spoke up " Gouenji, you might think I'm joking, but... I want _revenge_ " he emphasized on the last word " I want revenge on those who treated us like dirt. Our former comrades who deserted us, made us suffer like this. I won't allow this to go unnoticed. Now, what do you say? "

" Hm. You read my mind " Gouenji replied with a smirk following.

The two just stood there, a smirk pn both of teir faces and silently laughing, although it wasn't a joyful one, it had a dark, eerie feel to it. Much like the aura emanating from the both of them, dark, eerie, it wasn't like them but then again... certain circumstances need certain measures

* Laboratory *

Kaiou was watching the two on his screen, a smirk clearly visible on his face. Now his plan was one step closer to completion.

" Now this... is getting interesting. "

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**It's done! I feel like something is wrong with a part of the story. Maybe because its too short. Soo, if you notice something please notify me.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**P. S - Please review!**


	4. His Plan

**Chapter Four**

**Now. Here's Chapter 4, hope you enjoy reading it! I think I have some mistakes in grammar or punctuation ( I really don't know which, maybe none at all hehe ) but I'll let you read it now. **

**Disclaimer: Still do not own IE or any of its characters. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_*** At Raimon clubhouse, 4:30 PM ***_

A day has passed since Endou and Gouenji went missing in the forest. Everyone decided to do their daily training to not arouse suspicion. The students were only wondering what happened to their Captain and the ace striker, but everytime someone asked that question. They decided to just leave them hanging.

After training, everyone decided to leave immediately. The only ones at the clubhouse were Kidou, Kazemaru, Someoka, and Fubuki.

" They got away? " Kidou said monotonously, trying hard not to blow up his cover same as Fubuki.

" Apparently, they've hidden pretty well. " Kazemaru replied " Not that its a problem with the plan I thought up... " an evil laugh following after.

" Don't keep us waiting then Kazemaru, speak up... " Fubuki replied.

" Where's the fun in that if I tell you now? " Kazemaru teased " You'll just have to wait and see. Now, if you would excuse me, I have to make a call. " he then left the clubhouse with a smirk planted on his face.

Kazemaru then went behind a tall tree behind the clubhouse. Dialed some numbers on his phone and waited for the person to answer.

.

.

.

" Hello. Yes its Kazemaru. Have you made progress with your project. Listen, can you be at Tanza Café across Raimon Jr High in 1 hour. Thank you Proffesor. "

He then conversed with the ' Professor he was talking to for at least 15 more minutes, explaining what was he needed for, although he only gave minor detail. Kazemaru was sure that he would figure it out eventually.

" Thank you again Professor, I'll see you later then. " He then hung up and left to come back to the clubroom

Before he entered back the clubroom, he mumbled to himself " Now, with this plan. They'll surely come out of hiding. Hehehe... "

_***** 45 minutes later *****_

Kazemaru left for Tanza Café while Someoka accompanied him. Fubuki and Kidou decided to stay back at the clubhouse to catch up with what was happening.

" Alright Fubuki... what happened to Endou and Gouenji?! Is it true that none of you saw the two?! What is Kazemaru really planning?! " Kidou said, expressions obviously concerned and confused. Fubuki was almost gonna laugh because of the genius' reaction, but chose to give a sly smile instead.

" Seriously, calm down for a moment. " Fubuki reacted " I actually don't know how they are now. I saw them inside an abandoned cabin deep within the woods, I just didn't tell Kazemaru about it. I actually don't know anything about what Kazemaru is plotting, all I know is that he's misleading Endou and Gouenji's parents into thinking that we were at the forest for special training. " Fubuki answered swiftly, panting obviously after how much words came out from his mouth

" Well, the good thing is they're safe. At least for now... until we find out what Kazemaru is really after. We must do our best to find out crucial information on how to break this spell. " Kidou answered

" Hai. " was all Fubuki's reply.

And with that. They left the clubroom to go back to their respective homes, not knowing someone was watching them by the clubroom window outside.

" Looks like they have traitors... "

_*** Tanza Café, 5:25 PM ***_

Tanza Café was a popular after-school hangout spot for students at Raimon. It was just a small café, with a veranda at the very front. Two things that made the café popular was one, the elegance of the place's design. Two, the mouthwatering menu it boasted.

Kazemaru and Someoka were situated at the very back of the cafe, waiting for Kazemaru's so called ' accomplice ' to arrive...

" Dammit Kazemaru! What are you planning! " an obviously angry Someoka said.

" *sigh* , you're as impatient as always. Wait for him and you'll fin- Ah! He's here. "

Walking towards them was a man who look like in his late 20's. he had curly, crimson red hair ( 1. ), glasses that were giving attention to his appealing metallic gold-colored eyes, and wearing a cyan colored long-sleeved shirt and light brown pants under his lab coat.

" Ah Someoka, let me introduce you to Professor Yamazaki Noroi, he's in charge of the ... , he is also a good accomplice of me and my father. "

" It's great to meet you Professor " Someoka said nicely, hiding his usual self from the man in front of him.

" The feeling's mutual. " Noroi said in a cold, authoritative tone while situating himself in front of Kazemaru and Someoka. " Now Kazemaru, what do you need from me as you called in such short notice? "

" You see... " Kazemaru started

And the conversation went on for at least 30 more minutes till Noroi parted with them, saying that he will be working on the final stages of the ' plan ' that Kazemaru wanted to initiate.

_*** Riverbank, 6:40 PM ***_

" Hm, I think this plan's gonna be successful. " Kazemaru mumbled

" R-right. " Someoka replied, trying to remember the details of the plan.

_Flashback_

_" It's about Endou Mamoru and Gouenji Shuuya, our captain and our ace striker. " Kazemaru replied to Noroi " Both managed to escape, despite the injuries we managed to do to them. We chased after them as they went to escape by the woods, but it seemed they were still faster and nimbler. "_

_" So, why does that include me? " he replied, again with the cold tone of his voice. _

_" I want to fake their deaths. " Kazemaru said, earning a questioning glare from Someoka. " Since you specialize in creating artificial human bodies that aren't that different from real ones. I need you to create replicas for Endou Mamoru and Gouenji Shuuya. "_

_" So when both of them hear they're 'dead'. They'll come out of hiding while you or your team, expecting that this would happen. Will put an end to them... " Noroi answered _

_" Catching up easily eh. " Kazemaru replied. " Yes, however. I know that there's already a problem. First, you need two dead bodies for the replicas, if I remember correctly. You modify the dead body to look like the desired one and then use a drug that is forbidden to use commercially to reinstate the person back to life. Then you alter his memories through hypnotherapy for the process to be complete. " _

_While the two were chatting, Someoka was completely awestruck about what Kazemaru knew about Professor Noroi's work. He was already lost in thought when Kazemaru said that he wanted to fake their deaths... After being deep in thought he manages to catch the last few sentences Noroi was about to speak. _

_" ... but still, your work is to only plot out how you will want the news spread out. I will take care of the needed bodies, might I suggest a death within natural occurings in the forest. It will suit the story you told both of the boys parents. If I'm not mistaken, you told them that all of you were at the forest for special training. "_

_" Very well... So, till next time Professor. " Kazemaru said as he greeted Professor Noroi goodbye and left the café_

_End Flashback_

There was a long silence between Kazemaru and Someoka while they were walking by the riverbank on their way home... at least until Someoka broke the silence.

" So Kazemaru. Did you tell that Noroi guy everything that happened? " Someoka said rather calmly, but still has a rough tone.

" Some details only, he figured every detail on his own. " Kazemaru replied, kinda in a bragging tone.

" Hm, maybe I'll be going now. Still got many things to do. " Someoka said and went ahead of him " I'll be waiting for this 'plan' of yours to be successful." he then waved back and disappeared into the dim-litted street.

.

.

.

" Of course it'll be successful. " Kazemaru boastfully said to no one. " Once this is done. Gouenji and Endou will be done for... Endou... Endou... "

" Argh! " He let out a painful scream as he clenched his head. Memories were flooding back to his brain that was once blocked by the Alieus Rock.

.

.

.

Memories of fun and excitement with the team rushed back to his mind, how they went through harsh training, how overcoming them was both satisfying and relieving, how joyful their faces were during all those times, rough or smooth moments, especially Endou's...

" Captain... " Kazemaru manages to mumble out, he was almost through the spell until...

A sudden burst of purple light went through his clothes. " The rock! " he manages to mumble, he was trying to remove the rock from his neck as he finally realizes what he had done. He was nearly there until he let his guard down when it was almost off his neck and the spell took over once again, stronger than ever. His face displayed no emotions, movements like a controlled person, and memories altered again. However this time, one thing dominated his mind. _Complete annihilation of Endou Mamoru and Gouenji Shuuya_.

He then silently walked away from the riverbank back to his home, unaware that someone was always following them, hidden well in the woods. A teenage boy, standing behind a tall and wide enough cherry blossom tree that kept him hidden, was chuckling softly and some words came out from his mouth.

" So, Endou Mamoru is the key huh? "

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Finally done, I'm still at vacation and I just finished this chapter up for all of you to read. I'll work on the next one quick so it'll be longer and better. **

**(1.) If anyone is concerned his Noroi's hair, its a mix of Shindou Takuto ( GO ) and Giris' ( Chrono Stone ) hair, plus make it crimson red. **

**Again, thanks for reading..**


End file.
